The present invention relates generally to carpet molding, and more particularly, to an automobile carpet molding system and method.
Automobile carpets used for covering flooring of automobiles are typically molded, laminated products that include carpet having a padding of thermoplastic material laminated to a back surface. Either prior to or after the carpet has been molded to conform to the flooring of the automobile, a plastic or fibrous material blend, such as an under-pad, is bonded thereto.
Conventional methods for coupling or bonding sections of a carpet together typically have three principal objectives. The first objective is to provide a secure and uniform bond between the carpet and the plastic or fibrous material blend. The second objective is to affix the plastic or fibrous material blend in such a manner that the edges remain trimmed and aesthetically appealing following adhesion to the carpet. The third objective is to apply plastic or fibrous material blend having sufficient abrasion and scuff resistance to ensure that they will last at least as long as the carpet.
Typical automotive carpet systems are constructed in two-step processes where the plastic or fibrous material blend material and the carpet are formed separately, as is the case with carpets having molded under-pads. Alternatively, the under-pad is die cut and then placed into the final carpet-molding tool. Both processes, however, are expensive because they require separate under-pad tooling.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a method for carpet molding that reduces the number of steps required to couple under-padding to carpet material thereby reducing costs associated therewith.